The Wanted
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Ray Abelene, or Able, uprooted his life in New York to play for the Dillon Panthers. After all, after Brian Williams graduated there wasn't much going for the team, was there? They definitely needed him. When he shows up, the team is impressed with his game, on AND off the field. Except Tim Riggins, who's anything but welcoming. OC X Riggins.


A/N~ I just started this show a few days ago, and I'm surprised with how few fanfictions there are for this! I love it! I've just finished season three, and figured I couldn't even wait till I finished to start a fic. Each chapter will be titled after one of the songs from The Wanted, and will vaguely follow it.

Chapter One: Last to Know

Word travels fast. Especially around a place like Dillon. Which is why, Thursday morning when I walked through the doors of the high school, I was surprised that no one spared me a glance. Hadn't they heard of me? Didn't they realize who I was?

I hike my bag higher up on my shoulder and spare a glance at a group of girls who'd sure as hell noticed me. I feel a smirk tug at my lips, but this was serious. This was football. I follow the brightly decorated blue posters until I find the office.

"Hi, I'm-" I begin, but the woman behind the counter finishes for me, looking slightly taken back.

"Ray Abelene." She grins so side I can see her gums, and the lipstick stuck on her big tooth.

I lean my elbows on the counter before me, closing the distance between me and the forty year old. "Call me Able, m'am."

"Abelene?" A man's voice is tight and strong from behind me. I turn towards him, one brow raised. I take in his blue jacket and hat.

"Coach Taylor." I nod slightly, extending my hand. He takes it and gives me a once over. I hadn't shaved the dark scruff from my face this morning, and rub at it annoyed with myself. I'd barely brushed my hair after rolling out of bed, let alone taken the time to put much effort into my outfit. Actually, I was wearing the same thing I wore last night. My jeans looked fine, but I didn't even know if I had any stains on my grey shirt that was almost hidden under the leather jacket I wore. I consider zipping up the jacket. Then I remember who I am.

"Let's get out to the field." He frowns and leads the way. I follow behind. We push out of the school towards the field. There was already a group of guys out there running drills. They all seemed to be trying to prove who was best- I could tell a mine is bigger than yours contests was just waiting to happen. Well, we know who would win that one. "Alright!"

The coach calls everyone to gather around and soon they've formed a semi-circle around us.

"This is Ray, we've got him from New York, he's gonna be our new runner." The coach tells them. Brian Williams had graduated the year before, and the boys they had filling in for him were a joke.

"Call me Able." I tell them, "So are we gonna practice or what?" I quirk a brow at the lot. Most of them look at each other.

"Listen, blue eyes, we don't follow you." Number thirty three says. Maybe you should, I think. I try to remember back to the tapes I watched but his name doesn't come to me.

"Riggins." The coach snaps in warning. That was Tim Riggins? I thought he'd be taller.

"Okay pretty boy, let's see what you got." Riggins tosses the ball to Matt Saracen and they move out to the middle of the field. Coach brings me to the lockers, and I change faster than I probably should have. I didn't check my pads, and hoped they would be alright through the practice.

"Just throw it fast and through it long, and don't worry about it." I tell Saracen, not bothering to give him a chance to give a play in the huddle. When we break, I set up to run, but Riggins is giving me a death glare. He was coming for me, but I could outrun him.

When the ball is in Matt's hands, I run far out in the field and watch the ball soar to my far right. Before any blocker even breaks free or comes close to me, I've got the ball and took the last few steps to make a touchdown.

"Common Riggins, I thought you were supposed to be good at this or something."


End file.
